Aythentiaphobia
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: The LOC...the cesspool of Lincoln Loud's brain. It's a melting pot of the vilest criminal scum around, and only one neuron has the courage to try and liberate this forsaken place.


"My name is Caroline. I'm a police officer in the LOC. Badge number 63193. I was tasked with cleaning up this crime ridden cortices, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. However, the crime is so bad here that there's no law here, except for me. It's approximately 3 million criminals compared to 1 policewoman (in just the OFC alone)! Terrible odds, right? Well, it wouldn't be if my kindest sister, Kristina, didn't pull my squad out when this place was overrun!"

"Caroline, get out of there! The LOC is a lost cause! Trying to liberate it would be a suicide mission!"

"I don't care, we're going to eradicate all crime in the LOC!"

"I'm not jeopardizing your safety, or the safety of your squad for a suicide mission! I'm giving the recall order."

"And that's how instead of 3 million to 20, it's now 3,000,000 to 1."

She continues.

"The LOC…I suppose I should tell you what it stands for. Very well, it is the Lateral Orbitofrontal Cortex, the most crime ridden part of our creator's brain. This forsaken place is festering with the vilest scum ever progenerated! It's a cortex running on anarchy and is a melting pot for the criminal underworld. It's Gotham City but without the Batman protecting it."

…

"I live alone, because I know the degenerates outside can trace where I live and massacre my entire family. I don't see them much but it's a sacrifice I have to make. Why haven't the criminals just fissioned me? I honestly don't know but if I had to guess, it would be because they already know they've won. After all, what can ONE police neuron do against 3,000,000 crimineurons?!"

"Then HE showed up…I was quite fond of the little tyke. He looks a smidgen like my only brother, Claus. I don't know how he ended up in this hellhole. Heck, HE probably doesn't know how he ended up in this hellhole. The brazen fool actually wanted to help me liberate parts of the LOC! He reminds me…well…of me. I remember when I had those ideals. But no, this place is pretty much a lost cause. We neurons can't purge it though, because doing so would cripple or even kill our creator and if he dies, we all die alongside him."

"There's a metric kiloton of major crime syndicates in the LOC, but the one I intend to take down is LS-61. These posers of a real gang rip off everything the original MS-13 had. Punky gang tats, brutal murder techniques, aggressive drug peddling, posing like Latino wannabe gangsta rappers with Neuralink pictures featuring Wessons and wads of cash, the whole nine yards. LS-61 has become the Medellin cartel of the LOC."

"Their main drug is cloud 9, a drug that boosts dopamine and cortisol levels to a heightened state. It's the purest form of speedball, with dopamine being crack and cortisol being heroin. Their main base of operations is Brodmann area 11, which they've converted into a factory for the mass production and distribution of drugs throughout the entire OFC! They try to ship it out to other areas of the brain but the other cortical districts crack down hard on drugs, mostly so that the entire brain isn't filled with drug addled neurons looking for their next fix. If enough neurons get infected, our creator might experience the same symptoms as a junkie without ever even TOUCHING a drug!"

"I told Kristina what I was doing and before she could stop me, I went to Brodmann area 11. Being sure to take enough weapons to outfit a small army (I am trying to take down an entire cartel by my lonesome after all). I morphed my hand into an AR33 and began the raid."

"Ay, eso chica es muy loca!"

"Vas a morir, puta!"

"Todos policia van a morir a LS-61!"

"After fissioning 20 low level druggies, I began liberating the inside of the factory. Since this place is where cloud 9 is being made, I put on a safety mask, so as not to inhale the drug."

"Nosotros estamos los unos a destruir la última leyes!"

"¿Cómo estamos perdiendo?!"

"Tomar a olor de este!"

"An LS-61 member tried throwing some of the uncut cloud 9 at me to distract me long enough to shoot me, but his plan failed. After fissioning everyone in the factory, I made my way to the drug kingpin's throne room. The drug lord lurching on a throne made entirely of BP, with 2 high ranking lackeys at his side.

"¿Hiciste honestamente piensar yo no han refuerzos?"

"The mere mention of the drug lord's words had about 70 druggies flooding into the factory! Surrounded on all sides, I had no choice but to listen to his spiel."

"¿Como te llama, chica?"

"Caroline."

"Ah, Caroline, correcto? Yo han a admitir, fueras increíble, la manera tu tormentado mi fábrica de los drogas. Y tú incluso asesinado mi mejor hombres."

"His younger sister interjected."

"¿Por que eres complementaron la enemiga?! Ella asediado tu fábrica!"

"Hermana, silencio! Mi punto es yo gustaría para ofrecer tú un trabajo, my amiga. Únete a mí y vamos a tomar sobre al LOC!"

"Cute, but no."

"Ah, vergüenza. Yo fue esperando nosotros podría amigos. Mata."

"Before any of the 73 members were able to get a shot off, my nucleus was already damaged."

"Suicidio? Mejor a morir que a ser mató?"

"Tú podría quiero a mirar vez."

"My nucleus has a large gash in it."

"Ah, hijo de pu…"

"Brodmann area 11 lit up in a spectacular spectrum of cyan. The entire factory was destroyed and everyone inside was fissioned in the explosion. Kristina sent out a massive swath of highly armed police to retake the factory before any other criminal syndicates could take it over after the fall of the LS-61 cartel."

"Where's Caroline?"

"Upon entering the throne room of the former drug lord, Kristina stumbles upon four neurons. One being the drug lord himself, the second and third being his sister and brother-in-law, and finally, the fourth neuron…the only evidence that it was me was a cracked nucleus. Kristina carried my nucleus back to our house and held a funeral in my honor."

"My name is Caroline. I'm a police officer in the LOC. Badge number 63193."


End file.
